leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lulu/Background
* ( Pix ) * ( First Star's Light ) |render = Lulu Render.png |gender = Female |race = Yordle |birthplace = Bandle City |residence = Unknown (Formerly The Glade) |occupation = * Sorceress * Trickster * (Dragon Trainer ) * (Star Guardian ) |faction = * Bandle City * (Star Guardians ) |related = Veigar, Gnar |explore = * Fae Sorceress * Star Guardian }} "The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out, and round again. - The yordle mage Lulu is known for conjuring dreamlike illusions and fanciful creatures as she roams Runeterra with her fairy companion Pix. Lulu shapes reality on a whim, warping the fabric of the world, and what she views as the constraints of this mundane, physical realm. While others might consider her magic at best unnatural, and at worst dangerous, she believes everyone could use a touch of enchantment. Lore Perhaps more than any other Yordle, Lulu marches to the beat of her own drum. During her youth in Bandle City, she spent most of her time wandering alone in the forest or lost in a daydream. It wasn't that she was antisocial; the day-to-day bustle of Bandle City just couldn't compete with the vibrant world of her imagination. She saw wonder in places most people overlooked. This was how she found Pix, a fae spirit, pretending to be stuck in a birdhouse. Lulu's imagination distinguished her to Pix and he seized the opportunity to lure her into his world. He brought her to the Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, which lay nestled in a clearing in the woods. There the rigid properties of the outside world - things like size and color - changed as frequently and whimsically as the direction of the wind. Lulu felt at home in the Glade and she lingered there with Pix, fascinated by this secret place. She quickly lost track of time. Her life in the Glade was comfortable and natural. She and Pix played fae games together, the sorts of games that she had been told were make believe... and she got exceedingly good at them. It caught her by surprise when she suddenly remembered that she had left a life behind in Bandle City. The Glade had a way of making everything outside seem distant and surreal. Lulu decided to revisit her former home, to share some of the lovely things she'd learned, but when she and Pix returned the world had changed. Time, she discovered, was another property that behaved differently in the Glade, and centuries had passed while she was away. Lulu sought to reconnect to the residents of the outside world but her attempts had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily changing them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn't appreciate her efforts. When the Yordles insisted that she leave their land, she left to seek out a vibrant magical place where those with unusual gifts were not just accepted but adored. cs:Lulu/Příběh de:Lulu/Hintergrund fr:Lulu/Historique pl:Lulu/historia ru:Лулу/Background sk:Lulu/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Lulu